FrUK Music Challenge
by Party-Like-A-Time-Lord
Summary: 12 FrUK drabbles. Sorry about grammar and how scattered it is. I was rushed by the music length.


1. More Than Alive-The Ready Set

Arthur ran toward the taxi cab that held the only person he ever cared that much about. For once, he threw away his dignity and chased what meant more to him. When he saw Francis's head pop out of the window, his heart skipped a beat and he smiled as he caught up. "Francis, don't leave yet!" Arthurs leapt through the window and cried. Francis held the weeping brit and smiled. "I don't want you to leave." I won't mon cher." Francis smiled to him and kissed his forehead.

2. Equestria Gurls from My Little Pony.

The sandy furred brony walked away from the other brony following him. The French flag on Francis swaying in time with the beat of the song he was humming. Arthur lowered his head. His horn lightly grazed the dirt on the ground. He heaved a sigh and yelled, "FRANCIS! SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP THIS MOMENT!" At that moment, all of ponyville got quiet and stared.

3. Butterfly on my right shoulder-Kagamine Len and Rin

Francis lightly put his lips to Arthurs. His lips were as soft as butterfly's wings. The kiss was sweet. The dew glistened in the sun's rays like diamonds. Little did the couple know someone…or more like something was watching them. The small spy flew around the kissing couple and landed on Francis' head. Arthur gave a light chuckle in the kiss and broke the kiss. The Butterfly on his head was beautiful. Arthur felt freedom and love for the first time in a long time by looking at the small creature. Francis smiled as it flew off and he basked in the freedom the couple finally shared with each other. No longer enemies, but lovers. They shared a quick kiss and left the garden.

4. Doctor Who Theme

Francis was happily sipping tea in a garden. But, the quietness was soon interrupted by a blue police box. Francis ran as fast as he could. Oh dear god, The Doctor was back for him.

5. PLUR-Blood on The Dance floor

Arthur wasn't really into the rave scene. He didn't like all the neon colors and he found the music irritating. Why he was there he didn't know. But, there was something about the people there. They always made him feel at home. He finally found the meaning to this strange thing called PLUR that the young kids talked about here. He later found himself with a French blond man dancing with him. He could get used to the lifestyle of ravers. Huh, Funny.

6. I'm Coming ft Skylar Gray

It had been awhile since Arthur had been at Francis' house. Last he was there, they fought. This time though, it was different. He heard Francis horribly. He wanted to feel Francis' love come back for him. But that was only a dream for now. But his kingdom and lover awaited him. Whether Francis accepted the apology, he was happy to get this heavy burden off his chest. Arthur rapped on the door and waited for it to be opened. "Ello?" The door opened to show France. Arthur hugged him tightly.

7. You Need a Ladder-Deadmau5

The lights on the TV screen flickered everywhere. Great, Arthur was lost in the game again. He was playing Zelda. He had finally bought a copy of the latest game, Skyward Sword. Arthur had been playing for days now. So far, Francis had no luck prying him away from the WII that Alfred bought him for Christmas one year. He knew how much he loved Zelda. After 10 minutes of trying to get him away, The Frenchman gave up and just watched his lover play his little game. Arthur would finish it soon anyway, and then realize that his arms were extremely sore from playing so long. Francis chuckled at the thought of the Briton sitting in bed and whining about how much his arms hurt. Oh, Arthur was sure cute sometimes. He looked back to the brit and wondered how much longer of the nonsense it would take for the game to end.

8. Cannibal-Kesha

The lust in Arthurs drove the Frenchman crazy. Arthur was no longer himself; he was transformed into an animal. The couple shared sloppy heated kisses on the bed. Francis threw Arthurs clothes right off and began to undress himself. A small smirk painted his lips. He loved rough sex whenever he got the chance. He especially loved to see Arthur panting for him and lusting for him. Every sound that came from the Briton turned the Frenchman on. It was beautiful.

9. Only Lonely One-MIKA

Arthur walked around the streets of Paris. The expression on his face clearly showed that he was pissed. He looked at all the couples in the streets and cafes. It didn't help his mood one bit. He gave a sigh and asked himself, "Am I the only lonely one?" At that moment, a French idiot ran into him on a bike. "Mon Dieu! I am so sorry!" Arthurs glared at him. "Shut up frog!" The brit stormed off, leaving the long haired blond puzzled. That was interesting. "I'm sorry!" The Frenchman yelled to him again. All he got in return was the middle finger from the grumpy brit.

10. Right Now-Asking Alexandria

Arthur wept into the unicorn pillow that he cherished so much. It reminded him of the man who bought it for him, Francis. He hadn't seen him for weeks and no phone calls since they had broken up. He stared at the picture he kept of them. At that moment, his phone went off. Arthur answered his phone slowly, "Hello?" On the other line was Francis. "Arthur, I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry our relationship didn't work out." Arthur didn't let him finish. On the other side, Francis was left silent and remorseful.

11. I Am Jacks Smirking Revenge-I See Stars

Arthur was angry. Once again, he lost a partner. He was always clueless when it came to love. But, there was always one person there for him. Francis. And at this moment, he was holding him as he cried into Francis' shirt. He hated to be seen in this state. It was always awkward when it was over. But, he knew he would always be there for him no matter what.

12. Heart Breaker- G-Dragon

Once again, Francis was crushed. Arthur had broken his heart again. Francis did everything to get Arthurs attention. Normally, he got a punch to the face for trying. This time, the brit glared and told him off. He was hurt so much. He felt used. He had done so much for him! Okay… not really. But he still felt used. Francis punched the wall and watched the blood trickle down his knuckles. A twisted smile formed as he thought how someday, Arthur would want him and this time, he would push him away. Little did he know this would happen soon and he would ruin his entire relationship with the brit.


End file.
